


Splash

by acrylic_gold



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mer!Lance, Merman Lance, Multi, University student Keith, Voltron au, klance, slowburn, voltron mer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylic_gold/pseuds/acrylic_gold
Summary: “A mermaid? I’m going to find out about mermaids?”Keith Kogane had been holding onto his Great Grandmother's old journal for years. In the journal, there were secrets that only a few humans knew, of creatures great and small, of creatures well known in mythical tales, and some none could comprehend. Despite the general consensus arguing such mythical creatures could not exist, Keith persisted in research, in the quiet of his own room to find the existence of mermaids. However, his work only lead him to discover nothing.Until now, that is.





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i am back with a new fic and a gift for the wonderful nagi!! (giveloveaklance on tumblr)
> 
> it's been a while since i've written anything (or updated stories) but alas, i am on a hiatus of sorts, but this doesn't mean i dont have any new fics to come. i hope you all enjoy, and comments and kudos are all greatly appreciated!!
> 
> (also, i made a new tumblr for my fics, acrylic-gold)
> 
> enjoy x
> 
> \- - - - - - - -

**\- 14 YEARS AGO -  
**

 

“What is this Great-Gram?” A small boy asked, now holding a brown leather journal in his hands. The older woman, sitting in her arm chair smiled down at her grandson.

 

“This, is a very special book. It has all sorts of secrets inside.” The boy didn’t seem very sure.

 

“What kind of secrets, Gram? Like ghosts and things? I don’t believe in ghosts.” He stated in a firm tone, brows furrowed.

 

“No. Not ghosts, my dear. Think of something more...” she turned her head towards the fireplace, where a wooden clock sat, with the painted engraving of a mermaid. “Realistic.” The child turned his gaze to where his grandmother was looking and caught sight of the clock.

 

“A mermaid?” The grandmother hummed in response, but the smile had not left her old kindly features. “A mermaid? I’m going to find out about mermaids?”

 

“Maybe.” The woman smirked at the obvious excitement shining in the boy’s eyes.

 

“But…” The boy’s excitement began to deflate. “Everyone says that mermaids don’t exist.” The grandmother placed a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder.

 

“Well, that’s because they don’t have this book. Keith, I want you to read this book and discover its secrets. Can I trust you with that?” Keith beamed with pride.

 

“I’ll figure it out Gram. I promise.”

 

“I know you will, Keith. Now it’s time to put on your shoes. Your father and brother will be here to pick you up soon.”

 

**\- PRESENT -**

 

It had been the twelfth day since Keith Kogane made his way to the abandoned cove, and he had still found nothing.

His concentrated gaze followed along the shore and it was as still as it had been the last eleven days he had arrived. After a few minutes of silent staring, he grumbled and sat down, his arms loosely hugging his knees. It was a warm, cloudless day on the cove. A soft breeze carried the sea air to the shore, gently tussling Keith’s hair. Keith sighed and resigned himself to silence for a few moments, to take in the calm of the beach and closed his eyes. At times like this, it felt like hours would go by, just blissfully listening to waves breaking against the shore and palm leaves waving.

_Splash!  
  
_ Keith’s eyes shot open and jolted slightly. He quickly scrambled up from the sand and walked over to the shore until the waves just brushed at his feet, never taking his eyes off the water, where he heard the splash. All he saw was the ripples of something, _someone_ , once there. The ripples in the sea were long gone, and Keith concluded it must have been a bird, or a fish (although he wasn’t entirely convinced) and returned to his original spot just next to a palm tree further on the shore. Another splash sounded, and he whirled around to be met with nothing but ripples on the sea’s surface. Keith’s eyes narrowed and he marched back to the shore. _There’s no way that could have been a coincidence_ , the annoyed young man thought. Nothing. There was nothing. The ripples soon disappeared and it appeared as if nothing had happened. Keith waited a few more moments before reluctantly heading back to the palm tree. A third splash sounded and he ran back to the shore, and let out an aggravated shout when he was met with nothing but ripples. He dragged his hands through his hair and stared out at the water, brows furrowing. The fact that he couldn’t even see a single shadow in the water or signs of anyone there around him only annoyed him further.

 

“I-I’m not moving, just so you know!” Keith hoped the hesitation in his voice  didn’t deter the intruder from thinking that he wasn’t messing around. “I’ll stay right here all day if I have to.” And so Keith didn’t move.

About twenty minutes passed and Keith decided that turning around for a moment to sit down out of the sunlight wouldn’t be such a bad idea. As quickly as he could, Keith ran to the shade underneath the palm trees, letting out a sigh of relief when he couldn’t here any movement in the water-

 

_Splash, splash!_

Keith yelled out in exasperation and stomped over to the water, now trudging in until he was ankle-deep in the water.

“You’re not funny! Whoever you are!” His patience was running low and was _not_ in the mood to be messed around with. Keith grabbed the book out his pocket and waved it frantically in the air. “I’ve been out here for days trying to look for you, I know you’re out there. So, come out!” At one point, Keith thought he heard a small giggle mingling with the crashing of the waves, but he was met with silence.

 

Silence.

 

And more silence.

 

Keith screamed angrily and picked up a small stone before hurling it into the sea.

 

_“Ouch!”_

Keith froze at the voice. He looked out to where the noise came from and _swore_ he could see someone behind some nearby rocks.

 

“...Excuse me?” he called out, voice much more gentle than it was before - probably due to confusion.

 

“I said, ouch!” The voice was much more clear, deeper, and not entirely happy.

 

Before Keith could formulate a response, the owner of said voice decided at that moment to come out from behind the rocks. Keith’s jaw dropped at the sight. A young man, who looked no older than his early twenties, emerged from the rocks. His tanned smooth skin seemed to contrast with the strange blue markings that appeared on his skin. His ears were long and pointed, and his eyes were dark. His brow was furrowed and he looked ready to fight Keith. The curious man in the water appeared to be snarling as he made his way towards the shore, making Keith more apprehensive.

 

The alarmingly sharp teeth on the man didn’t seem to settle Keith’s nerves in the slightest.

 

“I-I-” Keith was stammering. A small part of him hoped that this was a heat-induced hallucination. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I-”

 

“I don’t believe you. You _knew_ I was there!” Despite his initial shock, Keith felt his frustration fueling his confidence, causing him to take steps into the water.

 

“Well, how would I know if you were hiding?” 

 

Keith’s eyes trailed down towards the man’s waist, which comprised of shimmering cerulean scales and his jaw dropped. Was that a _tail_? He shook his head and stared. No, he wasn’t seeing things. Before he knew it, the mystery man was only a few meters from him, and approaching. Whatever anger had fueled his drive to walk into the sea had soon died and he found himself quickly retreating back to the shore as the stranger quickly approached. The stranger was getting closer, now using his strong arms to carry him along the shallower water as his now clear, intimidatingly huge, tail dragged across the sand. Keith hurried back. Just as Keith thought he was going to make it, he tripped and fell back. The stranger was only a few feet away and Keith shut his eyes and said a silent goodbye to his brother, Shiro and his foster parents before he met his quick, but probably painful end.

 

“Well, aren’t you going to apologise?”

Keith blinked his eyes open and stared at the now very close stranger in shock. He found himself making direct eye contact with the strange creature in front of him, which appeared to be something like the mermaid in his book – or merman, if he was going to be more accurate about it. The merman’s eyes were a magnetic midnight blue, but his irises were circled with a lighter ocean blue ring which gave his, otherwise naturally handsome face, an otherworldly look.

 

“Well?”

 

“I, uh…”

 

“Ugh, you humans. Always so rude!” The merman huffed and turned away.

 

“Wait!” Keith reached out his hand, hoping the unnamed person in front of  him would stay. “I’m sorry. I really didn’t know you were going to be there.” The merman hummed in thought and considered Keith’s words.

 

“I suppose I can forgive you this once. Humans _do_ have terrible eyesight.”

 

“I can see just fine-”

 

“Not well enough to see me among the rocks, huh landboy.” The merman smirked, much to Keith’s chagrin.

 

“I’m not landboy.” The merman seemed to notice Keith’s annoyance and his smirk turned into an outright devious grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He came closer to Keith until he was only inches away, ignoring the obvious tension in the smaller man’s shoulders.

 

“Well.” he started, beginning to circle him, but not quite touching him. Keith could barely breath. “You’re a boy and you’re from the land. Hence, landboy.”

 

“Not a boy,” Keith breathed, “I’m almost 21.”

 

“Oh, that’s in your human years, right?” The merman stopped in front of Keith and moved until he was a comfortable distance away from him.

 

“Yes. We don’t have another age system.”

 

“Hm, that seems about right. Humans are rather primitive in that way.” Keith huffed in annoyance at the remark. He was beginning to think that mermaids - particularly mermen - weren’t as great as he thought as a kid.

 

“Yeah, well, not everyone thinks you...guys exist. So it’s not as if there’s any need for another way to count our ages.” Keith sat more comfortably now, crossing his arms. “Besides,” he continued, “you’re under the sea. It’s not like you could be any more advanced than us and our technology.” His brother, Shiro, came to mind with his prosthetic arm. The merman glared at Keith for a moment before smiling in the same way one would smile at a small child if they said something cute.

 

“Making assumptions now, are we, landboy? You really are silly.”

 

“No more sillier than you!” Keith snapped back. This merman was simultaneously really intriguing and getting on his nerves. The merman simply replied by sticking out his long tongue at the smaller man.

 

“I suppose. But it’s fun to mess with you.” He moved until he was sitting upright, leaning on one side and letting the rest of his tail sit in the sea. “I’m curious, landboy. Why have you not yet run away from me?” He suddenly sprang into movement and was now inches away, looking down at a wide-eyed Keith. “Don’t I make you,” he moved even closer, baring his sharp teeth, “uncomfortable?” Keith gulped and tried to keep his breathing steady. He mustered as much indifference in his voice as he could and began to speak.

 

“I suppose. But a lot of things do.” The merman seemed satisfied with his answer and quickly moved back to his original position as if nothing had ever happened.

 

“Hm, I suppose.” Lance stroked his chin for a moment in thought. “But I’m confused, still. You do not run from me once you figure out I am not one of you; you act as if I was supposed to be here. You came here for several days-”

 

“So you did know?!”

 

“Shush, human. You came here for several days in search of me. Why are you here, and why do you know about me?” He sent a glance towards Keith, which sent a small shiver down his spine. Keith decided now would not be a good time to show this merman the book. Who knows what he would (and could) do with it.

 

“There’s a lot of stuff about mermaids online-”

 

“Ha! That’ll hardly do you any good in your search. Also, it’s not mermaid, I’m a mer _man_ ,” Huh. So the book was right, “and I’d like to be regarded as such. When you talk about me and things.”

 

“Who said I was going to talk about you?” Keith questioned, looking at the merman with almost disbelief.

 

“Well, I am a merman, and a very handsome one at that.” Keith stared at the merman. He sounded no better than some of the boys he knew in Altea University. He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or groan at the situation.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. And you seem…” he surveyed Keith’s features, and if the merman saw Keith’s cheeks turn slightly pink, he didn’t show it. “Alright.”

 

“Alright.” Keith echoed. “How very generous of you, seaboy.”

 

“Seaboy?” The merman scoffed. He repeated the newly appointed nickname before, honest to goodness _chirping_ in laughter. Keith was both mystified and enchanted by his laughter. “Oh, you are very funny landboy. But I am not seaboy. I am...Lance.”

 

“Lance.” The name was oddly fitting for the merman. “Well, Lance, I’m Keith.”

 

“Keith.” Lance thought that name was oddly fitting for the human in front of him. “Well, now that I’ve gotten to know you a little, would you mind telling me how you knew to come here to find me? Very rarely has any human come to his specific spot in search of merfolk or other creature.” _Well_ , Keith thought, _there’s no time like the present._ He reluctantly took his book out of his pocket and held it up for Lance to see it in all it’s old leather bound glory.

 

“I was given this book as a kid. I was just curious I guess to see what I would find here.”

 

Lance reached out his hand towards the book and stopped just before his fingertips brushed the old leather. He held his hand there as a silent ask if he could hold it, and took the book when Keith showed no resistance in him taking it into his own hands as Keith talked.

 

“There was lots of notes in the book, which didn’t make sense at first. But I did some research apart from my other studies and everything started to fall into place. Then I met you some days ago, and now too, I guess.”

 

“Fascinating.” Lance answered, his gaze totally transfixed on the book. “This book has been enchanted or charmed in some way.” He dipped the book in the water and yet the cover nor the pages were wet. “Where did you get this?” Lance moved his gaze from the book to Keith, his expression now harder than usual, the rings around his irises brightening. “No book like this has existed for years.”

 

“I got it from…” Keith trailed off in his answer. He didn’t know how much he could trust Lance. “I got it from someone.” Lance didn’t look impressed with his answer. He rolled his eyes and opened the book.

 

“Well, the human who wrote this seemed to have done at least some proper research…” Lance flipped through the book, his expression intense. Keith was a little apprehensive of what he would do next, but he concluded that Lance was just simply curious to see what humans, or a handful of them, knew about his kind. His assumptions soon went away, however, when Lance’s expression went from intense curiosity to inexpressive to wide-eyed and almost fearful.

 

“This looks like...pages from my books…”

 

“What books?”

 

“Books to study humans, about merfolk. I just… I didn’t think you would have this - textbook is what you call it? - up here.” 

 

“That’s...not a textbook, Lance.” 

 

Lance’s face paled. Keith wasn’t sure if he should speak, but maybe informing Lance that merfolk textbooks hadn’t made their way to land would calm him.

 

“It’s a journal, from-”

 

“ _Alpheobe.”_

 

Before Keith could even process the situation, Lance had dropped the book like he’d touched a flame and scrambled to the water. Keith called out to him, but Lance only spared a quick glance towards Keith - maybe regretting that he left so suddenly - and swam away, barely leaving a trace that he was there.

Keith picked up his book, placing it carefully in his pocket and dusting himself off before staring out at the sea in front of him. Something, a quiet voice that sounded like his grandmother, told him this wasn’t the last time that he was going to see Lance the merman.

 


End file.
